The Rogue Namek Of Hell
by NormaljeansXXX
Summary: He was banished to HFIL by King Yemma after the fight with Super 17. He now helps bring peace in the after life. He must deal with the likes of old enemies, and new. But when a powerful being plans to escape, he is the Namek for the job. NEW Vol. 5! R&R!
1. Old Enemies Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and im mad cause I don't so there.

**The Rouge Namek Of Hell: VOL.1 **

"Ha ha ha ha!", the tall creature laughed at the pathetic demon who tried to conceal him back in the HFIL prison. "You pathetic worm!" (Home For Infinite Losers if you don't know)

Just as the creature was about to kill the helpless demon an energy beam shot through the sky and impaled through the creatures skull. It fell to the floor.

The rouge gambit of the HFIL landed before the demon, his hood over his face, and cape ruffling.

"Run if you know what's good for you, there will be more arriving shortly".

The blue demon stood there amazed by the hermits strength, he exterminated the evil foe Cell with a mere energy beam.

"RUN!", the Namek shouted at the dumfounded demon.

The demon took off but it was to late. An energy disc pierced through its side leaving him in two halves.

The Namek didn't seem to care for he was getting ready to fight an evil far to important to not be prepared.

The short figure slowly rised above the dune of corpses.

"Well well, the rouge warrior is none the less than the likes of you, it said inits high pitched voice. His tail waved around his head.

The Rouge Namek nodded his head and remembered the last time he fought with the likes of this horrible being.

"The odds are against you this time Freiza", the Namek said. His cape was wrapped around him and his hood was covering his face.

"Im afraid not you filthy Namekein." "DIE!", Freiza shrieked.", "ATTACK!"

The evil warriors of HFIL rised behind Freiza and attacked the lone warrior.

The Namek let out a quick chuckle and removed his hood and cape. He powered up to full strength and rose above the ground leaving the nearby watching demons in awe.

Nappa and Jeice were the first to attack, and the first to fall. The Super Namek punched through Nappa's sayain armor and pierced his chest with his green fist, now soaked with a red substance that we all know. He easily glided behind Jeice, grabbing him by his head full of white hair, the Namek's hands glowed yellow and continued with an explosion. Jeice's headless body fell into a nearby pit of lava. Burter appeared behind the Rouge and Guldo followed by Recoome charged him. The Namek turned around chopping Burter's neck and followed an energy orb to the torso. He powered up and blew the others away.

He proceeded walking slowly to Freiza. King Cold jumped the Namek's way but was easily destroyed by a left jab to the face. Freiza wasn't as confident as he was a minute 30 seconds ago. Before he could turn and run, the Namek appeared before him with his hand on his face.

"CURSE YOU PICCOLO!"

The explosion echoed through out all of HFIL. Freiza's limbs scattered throughout the wasteland.

Piccolo stood in the middle of the piles of bodies which he briefly had eliminated.

He laughed a short laugh when he knew his handiwork wasn't over, notjust yet.

TO BE CONTINUED…………….. PLEASE R&R.


	2. An Evil Android & TheRiver Of Lost Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and im mad cause I don't so there.

**The Rouge Namek Of Hell: VOL.2**

The night was silent. Piccolo thought about Goku and the rest of what had been left behind since he had been banished to hell. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved them, they were his family. He couldn't change that. But if he didn't do what had to be done the earth wouldn't exist right now, would it?

Piccolo stood up and gazed at the black sky. He hated this place, but at the same time he enjoyed it. He was far stronger than he was before, he had attained the true form of a Namekein. He found out shortly when he was banished to hell, that he needed death and intense meditation to attain the true power within himself, but do to do all that he had to let the evil out.

"Piccolo", a voice said.

"What do you want?", Piccolo angrily answered.

It was King Yemma. He had a job for Piccolo.

"Piccolo, a Namek like your self is planning an escape from Hell, and if he does it will be very bad, he will cause a rip in the HFIL and Earth, exactly like last time."

"Who is this Namek", Piccolo asked puzzled.

"I can not tell you, or it will completely throw you off the task at hand." Yemma answered.

"Fine, where can I find him?"

"At the HFIL Lake Of Damned Souls, you must go now"

Piccolo put on his cape and hood, and put out his bon fire. He looked deeper into the pitch black wasteland and could see a green light.

"Who in the hell could tear a portal in Hell?", he wondered.

Piccolo took off in flight for the light. Once he got there he landed on a nearby mountain. He could see from where he was hidden that the light was coming from a tower. It was very tall. He spotted some guards outside. One of them was the sayain Radditz. Piccolo clenched his teeth, but was careful not to reveal his energy.

Piccolo quietly flew closer. He had to make an attack but not one too get him caught. go see what it was. Piccolo then made his attack. Before Radditz couldn't say more than a word he was silenced when Piccolo jabbed his neck. Piccolo grabbed Radditz and flew to where the guards were. He destroyed the guards, and decided to question the sayain.

"Who are you working for!", Piccolo asked as he grabbed Radditz neck.

"AGhhhh…..Im…Get your hands off ME!", he managed to say.

Piccolo saw that he wouldn't talk so he decapitated Radditz and disposed of him by throwing him into the mountain.

Piccolo made his way back to the tower and blasted his way in.

He was encountered by many guards. He killed them all and blew his way into the second floor of the tower. Piccolo was angered when he met Super 17 there.

striked Piccolo and Piccolo was knocked to the floor. Piccolo quickly got up and fired two energy discs at the android. Super 17 caught Piccolos discs and flung them back at Piccolo. Piccolo's Gi was cut, and the other disc exploded on him. 17 picked up Piccolo by his throat.

"This time you wont be coming back!", the Android declared while he gritted his teeth.

Piccolo kneed 17 in his gut and rolled to the floor. He chopped of the Android's feet. His wires wer now exposed, the little shocks of electric jolts sput out. Piccolo went airborne and 17 followed shortly. Super 17 missed an uppercut and the namek retaliated by disposing of the Androids arm and leg. The Androids body hit the floor with a thunk. Piccolo landed above his enemy.

"Tell me, whos behind this, who is at the top of the tower, how am connected to him?", Piccolo demanded. He wanted answers, he wanted them so bad it ached.

"Hehe, to bad you wont get that information from me, hehe..."

The Android with his one arm hit his Detanation Device and it exploded. The explosion blew the whole floor of the tower. Piccolo shot in the ari and busted through the Tower's window. The namek fell through the sky and splooshe into the Lake Of Damned Souls. He sslowly sunk to the bottom, his life draining with every inch he sank.

TO BE CONTINUED... please review


	3. Radditz Returns!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and im mad cause I don't so there.

**The Rouge Namek Of Hell****: VOL.3**

Piccolo fell further and further into the river of Damned Souls. His life was being sucked from his insides and he grew old and weak. "This is it, if I die here, my soul will be forever confined in the river.

A hand plunged into the water and grabbed Piccolo by his neck. He was pulled out, soon as the Namek reached land his youth was restored to his green body.

"Ah, now you will die, no one humiliates the superior Saiyan race. Especially some low life piece of trash such as you NAMEK!"

It was Radditz. He was much stronger then the battle before the tower.

"Unhhhh, how? Your power level is enormous, but how?", Piccolo muttered, his energy was drained and could hardly move his face.

" Well that is none of your business trash, but I will let you in on the secret of your demise."

Radditz sneered. He rubbed his chin and stepped on Piccolo's chest. The Namek coughed up blood and it ran down his chin onto his chest.

"Hahahahaha", Radditz laughed and stood proud, powering up.

The Saiyan let out a yell and his long black hair turned brimming gold, and the cold black eyes flashed blue.

"A…a super saiyan?". Piccolo was astounded, but in his state he wouldn't stand a chance against a Super Sayain.

Radditz pummeled Piccolo with a triple kick into his back and face. He transported the dying Namek and locked him into a full nelson.

The bones of the powerful Namek were snapped like sticks and Radditz blasted him into the river.

He yet again plunged deeper and deeper into the river like an anchor. But this time his mouth opened. Piccolo felt like a feather, and his energy a restored and was even stronger than last time. He arose from the depths of water and confronted Radditz.

Piccolo regenerated his wouunds and his bones grew back into place. The lost souls of the river were now confined in his body, giving him alot more fight.

"Back for more fool?", the Sayain snickered.

"A lot more", he answered putting his index and middle finger onto his forehead.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The powereful energy beam was released.

Before Radditz could even think about moving, the blast went speeding straight through his torso. Piccolo slowly walked to the dying warrior.

"Super Sayain isn't enough to save you from me, I'm no longer the kind Piccolo I used to be when I was alive.I feel no compassion for anyone who isnt myself. But now you will know who I am, or maybe you wont since im going to wipe you from the face of the galaxy."

Piccolo's hand arose from his side and in it glowed a red energy orb. He released the orb and it impacted turning the saiyan into a pile of dust.

The Super Namek looked up at the tower and its light was getting brighter and getting even farther into the black clouds of hell.

"Who ever is at the top of that tower, they better be ready for what's coming to get them."

TO BE CONTINUED……………

R&R PLEASE!


	4. Magic Can't Be Killed!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT, nor do I own the characters.

**The Rogue Namek of Hell: VOLUME 4**

He flew up to the Towers third floor. "I'm getting tired of this", Piccolo mumbled, "They better have someone better than those two back there, or else they have no chance in succeeding in their evil plan."

The third floor was empty. "What, where the hell is the door", Piccolo thought aloud.

"You won't be needing one", someone answered. The voice was distinct and Piccolo knew exactly who it was at once.

It was none other than Babidi the evil sorcerer who once spawned the most evil thing the galaxy has ever seen. Having been defeated by his own monstrous creation, he was sent to HFIL and there he stays for what it seemed like eternity.

"Babidi..." Piccolo quickly flashed back to the days when he was once helpless, weak, and could do no justice in saving the world from Majin Buu.

"You have no chance in stopping me from killing you and any chance of returning to the surface of Life!"

"Piccolo, you are very angry and reminiscent of the failures in your past. Think, joining us will bring you back to Earth, a place you actually called "home". We could very well use your help."

"What do you take me for? A fool!? Once you and the rest step back in the living world you will destroy everything and only cause harm!", Piccolo yelled.

Babidi was quick to respond. "Ah, yes, but who says we cant make a little deal? We will leave Earth alone."

"No deal Babidi!"

Piccolo rushed toward the wizard and was about to attack when his kick was blocked by a magical force field.

"You ignorant fool! You had your chance but now you will have no chance in stopping us! Ahaha", Babidi laughed. He chanted a spell and the Namek was caught in an enormous purple tornado.

A few seconds later, Piccolo found himself on himself on his face.

"Heya there Piccolo!"

"Huh, what? Goku?", Piccolo coudnt think of an explanation to what was going on.

"Don't you recognize me? It's Goku! Wow, look at yourself you've changed a lot big guy!"

It WAS Goku, his voice, his look, but his energy had drastically changed.

"Goku….?"

Was he dreaming, is this really Goku, Where did Babidi send Piccolo?

All of these questions and more wil be answered in the next exciting chapter of

**The Rogue Namek Of Hell**

CHAPTER 6 currently being written.

Again sorry for the length of this chapter, I just got back on Fanfiction after leaving my stories dormant for 2 whole years. I just completed my freshman year of Highschool, and have been really busy. Please Review as of what you thought of the chapter and what your ideas are for the continuing Saga.

Thanks,

LORDVEGETA91.


	5. Reflection Of The Future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of its characters.

**LordVegeta91: Heya readers! Just wanted to take the time to thank you **

**for reading this fic and the helpful reviews! If you have any questions**

**or suggestions for the story please put them In a review and ill gladly **

**acknowledge the, of course with ought to giving spoilers:P**

_**Rogue Namek Of Hell Volume 5**_

"_**It's Never Too Late For Revenge!"**_

Piccolo slowly stood up not taking his eyes of Goku, his knees weak

with excitement. The legs of the Namek felt like soggy toothpicks.

Babidi's spell was already taking effect.

"G...G..Go...Goku, is that really you?", He managed to let the words

escape from his numb lips.

"Piccolo, are you alright!?"

"Piccolo!!!"

His name echoed, each time getting fainter as did the image of the man

who made him realize he was something more than an evil monster.

Piccolo's eyes were feeling heavier than anything he's ever lifted in

his lifetime. Any that was saying a lot. He was now sweating furiously.

The backdrop started to spin and again he found himself on his face,but

this time in what seemed like a desert wasteland.

"Where the hell am I? Goku??"

Piccolo's vision was slowly being revived.

Our dead green hero couldn't move but the images in the distant became clearer.

"Vegeta!"

The image was no other than the saiyan prince. He was charging up his

ki.

"He can't hear me. Fuck! He's super saiyan, but I don't see anybody that he could be fighting."

All of this was now in first person view to the former demon king.

BooooooooM!!

Vegeta was blown into millions of pieces by a huge energy beam.

"No! Vegeta! But whom..!?"

Piccolo couldn't moveit was as if he was in a strange nightmare where

he could see everything happening around him but he wasn't there.

"H..he He was completly destroyed in one shot??"

The battle continued as Piccolo watched in complete anger and fear?

There was Trunks and Goten engulfed in rage as their mentor was just

obliterated. The two super saiyans attacked and both were consumed by

fatal attacks leaving dead.

The figure couldn't be seen. It was like no one was attacking them.

Piccolo couldn't make out the terrible monster that was destroying his

friends, his family.

One by one the Z fighters were reduced to nothing but dust.

"Goku..where are you...?"

He then woke up shivering cold. The crackling wind froze the sweat

dripping off the namekiens forehead.

"Was..was this all just, just a dream?"

While trying to process what recently had been shown Lord Yemma's voice

was heard.

"Piccolo...you have failed...the evil tower has ripped the skies of

hell allowing all the evil to linger free."

"No..no! FUCK!!!"

The scream echoed throughout hell and its emptiness.

"How long ago did the portal open Yemma?"

"Not too long ago.."

"Fuckin bastard!! the exact time when exactly did the damn portal

open!?"

"Only seconds ago! It's too late to try anything Piccolo! The entire

universe is doomed to destruction. Every evil being that has every

reigned terrors upon the galaxies are now free to destroy everything!

Its over, it won't be long until we to will be wiped from existence."

"But were already dead?"

"You don't get it, if they manage to destroy our bodies in the

afterlife, nothing will be here to represent our living souls!

"I'll take care of this. I won't be sitting here allowing my home and

family to be destroyed."

King Yemma allowed the Namek to leave Hell as if he had any other

choice.

As soon as the super Namek entered the living world he was greeted by

the likes of General Rildo Captain Ginyu.

"You're not going anywhere!", Ginyu exclaimed.

Piccolo was in no mood for pathetic attempts of being defeated.

"Actually, I'll be going right through you!"

And quicker than lightning he sped right into the captain leaving a

small explosion with a sufficient amount of internal organs.

Without blinking Piccolo quickly turned around and kicked Rildo down

the middle splitting him in half. This was all followed by a blinding

energy blast leaving nothing left but the smell of spoiled blood.

To be continued! Read and review please! They are very helpful!


End file.
